Seeing Red
by usuilove21
Summary: *IN PROCESS* A string of murders leave cops and the public flabbergasted. The murderer is at large and they'll do anything to get the attention of Vice Police Chief Kanda Yuu.  FEM!ALLEN. Parings inside...
1. Chapter 1

**Seeing Red**

**A/N: **Hello! Since I well, wrote a horrible story yesterday ("Control" was supossed to be much better...), I plan to make this MUCH better! I am going out of my comfort zone in this story, and their MIGHT be a lemon... A Tyki X Allen and Yullen lemon possibly... Well, more a lime acctually... But still. **MAJOR YULLEN, POKER PAIR, LAVEN, and, LUCKY! Some Lavilena, maybe some AllenRoad... AND! NeahOC...** I am proud of what my ideas are for this story, and I hope you like it too! Enjoy! Read and review!

BTW, I might seem crazy after this...

* * *

******Chapter 1.**

"NO! LET ME GO! NOW!" A woman with dark hair yelled, backing up into a wall. She was a woman with olive-collored complexion, green eyes, and slim muscles on her arms. She had long black hair that made her look exiotic. She was wearing ripped black clothes that showed her skin, which had dried blood on her arms on a couple of cuts, while the others were bleeding.

The warehouse that she was in was old, and had mold covering parts of the walls and floor; which looked like they would break any second.

An innocent, high-pitched laugh filled the room and vibrated off of the walls.

"No, no, no Miss Jones." A person said from the shadows, wiggling a finger at Miss Jones. "It can't be that way. How I am supposed to trust you? Your even lucky that you got me to talk to you before your... _expiration date._" The woman said; it was obvious with her small; yet oddly powerful, voice. She moved her pale visible hand back into the darkness pulling something out.

"W-why? Why are you doing this? What did I do!" Miss Jones exclaimed, shakily standing up.

The woman in the shadows chuckled and started to say, "Sorry, that information is disclosed." as Miss Jones started running towards her with her hand in a fist.

"Foolish girl..." She said, waiting for the woman to get near.

When near, Miss Jones started to punch into the air, but the woman dodged every punch, making her sidestep into the lighter part of the room. She was a petite young woman who had sliver-white hair that fell to her curvy hips. Her face and body was pale and covered with scars. She had beautiful blue-gray eyes. She was wearing a white dress that ended at her knees and hung off of her thin figure slightly, it was also matter with fresh blood.

"Ara, Ara. That's worthless. I know you can punch and kick at me; everyone can. Your a woman boxer, but, you can't beat a person when they are stronger that you." She said, a sadistic smile on her face.

"SHUT UP!" Miss Jones said, finding some sort of confidence and power in her cut body, and tried to punch the woman again.

The woman laughed again and dodged once again, pulling out a large butchers knife from a holster that was hidden under her white dress.

She plunged the knife into Miss Jones' arm and made it so it went up her entire arm, a sadistic smile on her face as Miss Jones let out a loud, "GYAH!" in pain.

"See, see! You can't touch me. But," She pulled the knife out of Miss Jones arm. "I can touch you." Her tongue licked the bloody knife.

After watching Miss Jones land on the floor, panting, the woman came up behind of her, the knife nearing Miss Jones throat.

"Let's see. I'll call it. 12:37 A.M" The woman whispered in Miss Jones ear. "Bye, bye."

And Miss Jones' throat was slit.

* * *

_"MURDERER STRICKS AGAIN!"_ The internet article said.

_"August 8th, 2013, the body of 31 year old, Brazilian-born female boxer Cassandra Jones was found dead. The killing weapon was deduced as a knife, and the police have refused to let out any information on the murder, we are deducing that this is the work of the same person who murdered 8 people before, the case that is being called, _"The Noah Murders"_. Jones was a mother of one, and the fiance of..." _

Vice police chief, Kanda Yuu clicked the red X at the top of the screen. This was Bullshit. Plain bullshit.

All of the policemen were all frantic, running around the police station, trying to answer the phones that wouldn't stop ringing.

"Hello? I'm sorry Ma'am, please hold." The sandy-haired man; Johnny was it, said, picking up several phones.

That murderer managed to kill another fucking person... And he had failed to save another-fucking-person.

Why did he have to be a freakin' police officer... Damn, it was that old geezers fault...

A knock on his door broke him from his quire and made him scowl at the door. "What?" He growled.

The door opened and in came a red-head. It was no other than 25 year old, Lavi Bookman. His red-hair was just above his shoulders. He had a bandana that was loose around his throat, and an eyepatch covering his right eye, the other one uncovered, and it was a bright green color. He was wearing a black and silver police uniform. (His order uniform basically.)

"Hey Yuu-" Lavi said, a bright smile on his handsome face.

"I told you to never call me that again." Kanda said, standing up, a dark aura behind him as he glared at Lavi, his gun placed firmly in his hand, putting it off of safety.

"WOAH! I'm sorry Kanda!" Lavi said, ducking as the gun was pointed at him.

"What do you want, you stupid rabbit?" Kanda growled, putting the gun back into the holster he wore on his waist.

He was wearing the same outfit that Lavi was, but it had a few, minor differences. The embroidery wasn't silver like Lavi's, it was gold instead.

Lavi got a mix between a smirk and a resentful smile on his face, as he said, "We got a new lead. C'mon, Chief Komui wants you."

* * *

**Listening to:** Heart of Glass by Blondie.

**A/N:** Hello, Hello! I am pretty glad with this story! It might just come out the way that I want it to! I didn't enjoy cussing... But what can I do, I need to to make it ideal... ||=_=...

Well, Since I am following my schedule, this will next be updated, in two weeks... Gomen... But hey! Allen, Tyki, and Road in next chapter!

I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did, even if it is short... Chapters might be longer, don't know XD!

I also wish for you guys to help me, should I have a lemon/lime? And I would LOVE to hear ideas! Thanks!

Please review!

**With very much love, **

**XOXO, **

**Usuilove21~! **(10-26-10. [Will be edited and fixed if any mistakes...])


	2. Chapter 2

**Seeing Red.**

**A/N: ***Dodges tomato's like a pro* Hey guys. So... Miss me? I know, I know. Horrible author here. I COMPLETELY lost inspiration for this story... until late... yesterday. Yeah yesterday. This isn't just an April Fools joke. [I would be an even worse author if I did that.] This is for real... Thank you.

Please enjoy the chapter!\

Warings: EXTREME Dark!Allen. Noah!Allen. Fem!Allen. Crazy!Allen. Lustful!Allen, ETC. Slightly OOC Kanda, maybe. An overdose of Tyki Mikk and his sexiness.

**Listening to: **Rolling in The Deep by Adele.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

Kanda was not pleased.

In fact, he was fucking pissed.

That fuckin' bastard Komui left the case of the Noah fuckin' murders. And he didn't even give him a reasonable answer!

That was the one thing Kanda hated about being around the top of the Police Force.

He blamed his parents. God rest their souls.

Kanda's eyes flickered to the watch on his wrist.

_1:45:10 PM..._

_1:46:47 PM..._

_1:46:50 PM..._

Time was moving way to damn slow.

His gaze switched to the window.

Rain.

_Fucking rain._

It was as if God had it our for him today.

First, the Murder Case was thrown to him, against his will. Second, the Baka-Usagi, Lavi 'Bookman' was placed on his team. Then Third, it begun to rain, not that he expected anything else, England's weather was shity. Then, Finally, he was forced into a car with the Baka-Usagi.

They had to drive all the way from Andover to Bristol. And for the Japanese-male, that was too damn long. He didn't care about how much time it took, even a single minute was enough.

He tried to block the annoying red-head out of his mind, as the rabbit-like cop started talking about Harry Fuckin' Potter. Kanda couldn't personally see the appeal in the series*.

He continued glaring out of this window. They would catch the murderer, then Kanda knew exactly what to do with him.

Torture by a red-headed idiot.

* * *

A set of curved lips fell into a smirk as a small petite woman unlocked the door, leading into an apartment, almost gliding in once the door was open. She quickly closed the door besides her.

It was obvious that this was a Female, well between the ages of 16 to 23.

She had white hair that was tied into a small pony-tail; to stop from getting dirty, and a slim figure that retained no baby-fat. She was pale. Not a sickly pale, but she wasn't close to being tan either. The most interesting thing about her, possibly, was her eyes. Both of them were blue-gray, but above her left eye was a star-shaped scar that went down to right above her chin. She wore a black trench-coat.

She was, in short, beautiful.

She shrugged out of the black trench-coat, revealing a blood-red dress that fell to her knees, a matching red arm to go with it.

"Tyki?" She said, in a strangely powerful voice that didn't fit her looks. "Are you home?"

She walked into the front room of the flat. The concept of the house was interesting to say the least. The walls were a bright white, while the picture frames that hung on the walls had a black frame.

"In the living room." Said a smooth voice.

She followed the voice, throwing the black coat onto the floor. Someone would pick it up eventually...

Walking into the living room from the small hall that had welcomed her once she walked in, the girl was met by a tan man.

The tan man, Tyki, was gorgeous. He had dark hair that was tied into a pony-tail, that reached just under his shoulders, golden eyes, and ashen-gray skin.

"Allen." Tyki nearly purred, setting down his book.

"Mister Mikk," the-girl-named-Allen said, amused, sitting next to the Portuguese man.

Tyki's hand moved from his side, slowly going up the girl's leg.

"So,"his hand disappeared within the red cloth. "How did today go?"

Allen licked her lips. "Nine down, they only know about eight still."

She moaned suddenly.

"You tease." She said, breathlessly.

"It's what I do best." Tyki said, kissing Allen's neck, lust gleaming in his eyes.

Allen looked down and saw her underwear was at her ankles. Tyki was indeed something else.

Moaning, once more, she tried to continue. "It, its going quite good. I, I would s, s, say."

"That's good, when are you striking next?" Tyki said, his spare hand moving towards Allen's breast.

"Few days," Allen said, bitting her lip, as Tyki started trying to get his hand near her boobs.

"Just tell me when I get to join your little game." Tyki said, his lips brushing Allen's throat.

"Trust me, you'll be helping soon enough, and the police won't know what hit them." Allen said, kissing Tyki full on the mouth.

* * *

**Listening to:** Chasing Pavements by Adele. (Amazing song.)

**A/N:** *blushes* That was my first time writing a lime... So I am totally embarrassed right now... But hey, Think of it as a gift in the form of Poker Pair! After all, this has been waiting for like 7 months... *Cough*

I just need to say, I don't like cursing, but Kanda was so easy to write...

Anyways, the next chapter will not take as long as this one did, I will try and have one up by my birthday. Before April 6th. So in the next five days, I will update for sure.

Please Review!

*I love Harry Potter personally, but Kanda is a hard-ass. He doesn't like anything but Soba, Mugen, and Allen. I doubt that he would like HP, but Lavi however... He reminds me of Ron a little.

**XOXO**

**Usuilove21.** (4-1-11)


End file.
